Endurreisn
by Daanny
Summary: A young girl is found outside the safety of Wall Maria during just another expedition of the Survey Corps. She is then taken back into safety by Commander Erwin. Give it a bit more time and BAM, Levi x OC.


It was another expedition that the Survey Corps had set out on.

Just another suicide mission they had attended excitedly.

The goal that time was to try and capture a live 10 metre class titan for experimental reasons. The Survey Corps had returned with a 5 metre class in haul.

Over 50 soldiers had died before Erwin Smith, the Commander of the Corps, decided that they couldn't afford to sacrifice anymore people, and had thus settled with a 5 metre class.

The ground rumbled from the sound of hundreds of hooves landing on it mixed with the sounds of creaky wooden wheels turning, supporting the weight of numerous dead bodies wrapped up in formerly prepared white sheets.

Not one word was exchanged. All of the Survey Corps had gloom expression on their faces as they headed home, hoping that they wouldn't meet more titans on the way.

That was also the reason many of them jumped in fear and shock as they stopped their horses at Erwin's command. Almost immediately, whispers of speculations were exchanged. The riders in the back had no idea what was going on while the riders in the middle, who watched as Erwin and the four Squad Leaders dismounted.

The people in the front, however, were the most confused.

They were at least an hour's worth of riding away from Wall Maria, so what on Earth was...

_A child_ doing this far out?

Erwin approached the girl who couldn't have been any older than 5, standing alone, facing the horde of soldiers on horses calmly. She wasn't crying, or even agitated in any sort of way.

She simply stood there like a statue. Other than her blinking cornflower eyes, there was no sign that she was alive.

Erwin crouched down, and even then he had to look down at the girl. "Young lady, why are you out here?"

The girl blinked incomprehensively and tilted her head. "Out... Here?"

"Yes," Erwin confirmed. "Out here, outside the protection of the Walls."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What Walls?"

Erwin exchanged a look with a Squad Leader by his side before turning back to the young female. On closer inspection, she was dressed rather strangely. Out in a endless grassland, she had nothing on but a pair of blue sandals with a flower attached on the top of each one and a loose fitting green dress flapping around her tiny figure. She had long hair, reaching the middle of her thighs. It was a vivid red, almost as though someone had set it on fire. Long bangs covered most of her piercing blue eyes, but the bit that they peeked through were enough to show one the calculating look that seemed to reach directly into one's heart.

"The Walls that protect humanity from the titans." Erwin responded as the titan in the background howled, as if proving its existence. "Anyways, we need to get you out of this place. It's not safe here." He looked around the grassland that seemed to stretch out forever before holding out a hand towards the girl. "What's your name?"

"Zoriah Eudurvek." She immediately responded mechanically, the light in her eyes dimming for a second before regaining it's piercing qualities.

"Then Zoriah," Erwin grabbed her hand, "get on this horse with me, I'll get you back to safety." A look of fear, however, crept across Zoriah's face as she spotted the horse.

"Not, not that…" She pulled her hand away, shaking her head. "Not the… Horse…" The girl looked around the horses and wagons behind Erwin. She frowned and pointed at one of the wagons with bodies stacked in them. "Ride… Can I?"

Erwin's expression darkened. "Zoriah, that's-"

"Do you want them resurrected?" The girl suddenly said in a dark voice. Wind swept across the landscape and lifted her red hair up, covering her entire face. "The dead people, I mean."

Erwin blinked in surprise before exchanging a look with a Squad Leader. "What do you mean?"

"Those carts are filled with dead people, aren't they?" She lifted her face, looking straight into Erwin's eyes. "I can." She paused. "Bring them back." The girl grinned, the way kids would seek attention and praise from adults when they know they can do something they think is incredible. "You want them back, don't you?"

The Commander drew a sharp breath in and furrowed his brows. _What is this girl…_ He would've loved to simply deem her crazy, but the look in her eyes told a different story.

The pair of cornflower eyes were sure that Zoriah could do it, and that she wasn't hesitant in the slightest to do so.

For a moment, Erwin actually seriously considered it. If the soldiers that had died today were brought back, that would be a considerable chunk of their forces back.

But that was before a hand landed on his shoulder, he looked up to see Hange Zoe shaking her head at the girl's offer. And Erwin knew.

He knew that it was against everything physically and logically possible to resurrect the dead, but he had hoped for it anyway.

Even if they were brought back to life, Erwin doubted they would be able to survive for that long, considering how mangled most of their bodies were. It was a fact that couldn't be ignored.

But still, he had hoped for it.

Hoped for the impossible.

He shook his head roughly. "Are you sure you want to ride on one of the wagons?"

Zoriah blinked in surprise and then nodded enthusiastically, all former darkness gone. "Yes!"

"Hange, take her over to the nearest one, then hurry back," Erwin ordered as he mounted his horse. "We're going full speed back inside Wall Maria." Hange saluted him and pulled the girl away. Erwin watched as the girl was hoisted into the air and into a cart by Hange, squealing in happiness through as she landed. The other soldiers on board shifted slightly to give her enough space. She smiled and twisted around, waving Hange goodbye. Erwin let out a sigh of relief as Hange sprinted back and jumped onto her horse.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" He yelled, and almost immediately, the earth rumbled underneath them. The titan roared in anger in annoyance as he was once again dragged across the grassy landscape. But even though as the horses, the wagons and a titan did their best to drown out all sound, Erwin couldn't shake off a quiet voice in his head that sounded just like Zoriah's voice, but older, a lot older.

"_Resurrect your fallen comrades, they didn't deserve to die like that. Resurrect your dead subordinates, and give me a purpose in life._"


End file.
